nierfandomcom-20200223-history
Nier (Gestalt Father)
The Shadowlord seems to be the leader of the Shades, or at least ranking high amongst them. He first appears at the end of the first half of the game and serves as the main antagonist and final boss. History He is actually the original Nier, but is only in his gestalt form. In the 1,300 years between the prologue and the main game, Nier's soul was separated from his body as part of Project Gestalt and this bodiless shade is later named Shadowlord. And just like the Replicant Nier (the one played most of the time), Shadowlord's ultimate goal is to save his daughter, whose soul (or Shade) needs the body of Replicant Yonah. In the 2000's, after the incident where the Grotesqueries Queen and the Red Dragon Angelus appeared in Tokyo, Nier and Yonah (as real humans) were trapped in Shinjuku district when its lock down commenced. Nier sought help for Yonah's growing disease from a charity organization's center that supposedly handed out food and medicine for the survivors. Instead he, along with 12 other people, received a clone of the Grimoire Noir. The charity was actually a human experimentation site designed to find the “original Gestalt”, who can keep his own consciousness even after going through the “Gestalt process”. When Nier saw the fellow survivors turn into crazed, relapsed Gestalts he escaped with Yonah and sought refuge in a supermarket. The relapsed Gestalts found them though and Nier was forced to turn use the black book so he could fight them off. Yonah accidentally touched the grimoire and immediately started relapsing. As the first sentient Gestalt, the organization behind Project Gestalt offered to put the Gestalt Yonah into hibernation until she could return into her Replicant body in return of Nier (now in his "Shadowlord" form) helping them create stabilized Gestalts. Because of this, all the sentient Shades are linked to Shadowlord and his death would cause them to relapse. In the end, Gestalt Nier realized that the Gestalt Yonah's relapsing couldn't be stopped and he kidnapped the Replicant Yonah to return her to her body. This set to motion the Replicant Nier's quest for vengeance. The Fated Encounter The Shadowlord makes his first in-game appearence as his new form when Nier's village is assaulted by Shades. Using the diversion of the titanous Knave of Hearts, the Shadowlord snuck into the village library with the intent to kidnap the Replicant Yonah hiding inside, as she was key to rescuing his own Gestalt Yonah from her relapse. Nier fought his way into the library, seemingly defeating the giant shade, but was ambushed by the Shadowlord. The Gestalt impaled Nier through his shoulder, critically wounding him. It was then revealed that the Shadowlord was already in possession of Yonah's comatose body, and he was planning to leave when Nier and Grimoire Weiss recovered from the surprise attack. Despite their best efforts, the two were distracted by the Shadowlord's own magic book, Grimoire Noir, who held the two back and allowed his master to escape victorious. The Gestalt and the Black Book then fled, leaving the heroes to face what remained of the seemingly immortal Knave of Hearts that was now inside the Library with them. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Shades